


Jigsaw Falling Into Place

by milkteas



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Date Night, Dialogue Light, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Just really warm vibes, M/M, Reon is gay and in love, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteas/pseuds/milkteas
Summary: "Maybe it was also a nice day and Reon wanted to go for a walk with his boyfriend. Maybe."-In which Reon needs to get out of the house and takes Ryo with him. Ryo makes him realise how much he needs to relax.
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Misono Reon, Ex-Boyfriends - Relationship, Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Hayasaka Kohei/Wakakusa Aoi, Kaminoshima Futa/Goto Misaki, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Misono Reon/Goryo Yuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Jigsaw Falling Into Place

Reon needed peace. As much as he hated to voice it, often biting back with defensive words saying that he was indeed relaxed, he really, really needed a chance to relax. 

It started as a quick trip to the supermarket to get some food for Nyankotaro and, admittedly, it was really just an excuse for Reon to get out of the house and away from Nayuta. That idiot had been up the walls yelling at the top of his lungs at each. Individual. Thing. That anyone in the band had done wrong, Reon being his prime target.

He always was. 

Usually he would stay and argue with him, bare his fangs because no one else dared to and try to put him in his place, but today he had had enough and didn’t bother to argue about why Miyuki leaving his drumsticks out on the kitchen bench was not something to get mad about. And the cherry on top was that Kenta would agree with Nayuta. He always did. But all Reon did was roll his eyes, question his life choices for a minute before asking Ryo if he wanted to go for a walk with him.

Maybe it was also a nice day and Reon wanted to go for a walk with his boyfriend.

Maybe.

He’d hate to admit that. 

“Reon, where are we going?” Ryo asked about ten minutes into their walk, snapping Reon out of his thoughts and back into reality. It was then that he realised that he had been staring at the ground as he walked in complete silence, he had even ignored Ryo’s attempts at grabbing his hand. 

The shorter man let out a huff, looking up to Ryo for a moment and then to the path in front of them, “Nyankotaro ran out of food, Kenta told me to go get some more.”

It was the early afternoon, around three o’clock to be exact. The streets of Tokyo were as busy and bustling as ever, this particular street was filled with cafes and little independent stores. It was slightly cold, but not too cold, but cold enough that Reon regretted not wearing a turtleneck and envied Ryo in his big, bulky jacket that he always wore. There was a faint gust of wind that blew through the streets, taking old, orange leaves with it to a place where people would walk over them and make crunchy, crunchy sounds. They’d make a pile somewhere and someone would jump in the pile, making the leaves fly everywhere and away with the wind into a new direction where they’d land on a different pile. Reon smiled softly as he watched a maple leaf pass them, thinking to himself how Ryo likes the sound of crunchy leaves; something about them not having leaves like these on his home planet or whatever. 

He often wondered about his home planet, was it close to Earth? Or was it far away? How far away was it? Would it be easy to get there? But if Ryo returns then what will Reon do? He wouldn’t be able to see him again, would he? Would he visit Earth again? Or would there be some sort of teleportation system that he could use to see him and run into his arms like in sappy romance films that Miyuki liked to watch, and meet his family and thank them for bringing their son to him? What did the planet look like? Was it really an alien planet in the middle of the cosmos, far, far away and in amongst the stars, or was it a fabrication of his own mind, a way of dealing with something bad?

There was a part of him that just hoped that his sins were never repented. It was selfish, yeah, but what would he do without Ryo? Sweet, sweet Ryo who liked to watch the stars appear one by one and said hello to them as they appeared, Ryo who wrote songs about the things he had seen in a day, Ryo who was so gentle with his touch that his hands felt like the melting of butter against Reon’s cheek, Ryo who… Ryo who… Ryo.

He definitely wouldn’t be able to let him go back home. Not without him at least.

The bassist held his hand as if on cue, earning a startled expression from him where they met eyes, purple on gold, complimentary colours, perfect colours just for them. Ryo offered a small smile, one different to the one that he gave everyone else. It was softer, somewhat, but different to his usual soft smile, this one didn’t seem so sleepy and was filled with all of the light in the universe and it was all for the guitarist’s eyes only.

Reon was proud of that.

They passed a little cafe that looked relatively quiet, but not quiet enough for them to consider going in. It looked loud, too, the few people that were inside looked engulfed in conversation and laughing at a joke that another had said, all full of energy and living in the moment as they sipped on their iced coffees and hot chocolates. And then someone left, and a sweet fragrance left the building. It was a nice smell that clashed against the chill breeze outside. Ryo thought it smelt like caramel. Ryo liked caramel. He had a little candy drawer next to his bed where he kept almost every flavour of lollipop under the sun and other little taffies and hard candies, one of which being a little bag of jersey caramels Kenta gave him the other day. He’d never tried jersey caramels before, but the way his face lit up immediately at the striped candy cubes which then multiplied by twenty when he tried one and let the sweetness of the candy melt in his mouth brought so much joy to Reon. Externally, however, he didn’t look bothered, but on the inside he was elated at the sight of his boyfriend’s happiness. 

_Mental note: buy Ryo more caramels._

“I bought new food for her the other day… Ken-Ken told me to too, unless he’s lost them?” Ryo gave off a pout as he tried to remember what happened, pursing his lips and furrowing his brow as he tapped a finger on his chin, “Are you sure he said food for Nyankotaro?” 

Flustered, Reon shook his head and spluttered words out, “Y-yeah! I’m sure he did! H-Hey look! Here’s that book store I was telling you about.” And suddenly, Ryo was dragged into a new area and Reon was pretty sure this wasn’t the book store he had told him about, but it was a book store and he was sure Ryo would have forgotten the conversation they were having before. 

The book store was small. Reon was honestly surprised at how both of them managed to move freely in between the tall, tall shelves filled to the brim with books. Just by the all too familiar, comforting, musty and mellow smell alone, he could tell that this was a second hand book store; this just made everything much better, who knows where these books had been. What were their stories? Were there coffee cups stained on the inside of the pages, ink slightly wet from the coffee that made it look like the words were running away; seeping into nothingness?

It excited him. It was thrilling. 

There weren’t many people in the store, it was small enough for about ten people maximum to squeeze in, eight if you have two people as robust and tall as the two of them in there. There was an older woman at the counter in the middle of a crossword, or was it sudoku? Reon couldn’t tell, he just saw lots of squares and about half of them filled with black ink from the pen that hung from the woman’s pursed lips. And besides, numbers weren’t his thing so he hoped it was a crossword. She had a cup of tea next to her that made the room smell like something out of Reon’s dreams ever since he started taking literature more seriously.

A musty, warm smell of old books laced with the sweetness of bergamot that travelled through every nook and cranny of the store. A small, enclosed space walled with books with more than one story. A whole new world to explore.

And Ryo was there, too. 

That just made everything feel better.

_Why were we out, again?_

“Reon, look! They have magazines with old planetary data in them,” he probably didn’t sound it with how lazy and dragged out his words were, but Ryo was so happy to have found these, “there’s issues focusing on specific stars, heh! I’m gonna buy them..” 

Normally, Reon would act as Ryo’s self control mechanism, but he thought that he would let it go for today. There was just something about the way he handled the old magazines with such care as he crouched over a box of them, so excited but so gentle as he turned the pages that detailed every little aspect of a small piece of research on a small planet far, far away that made the corner of Reon’s lip to lift a little. 

He’d let him off, this time.

He knew for a fact that his boyfriend cherished space so dearly, whether he really was an alien or not. And he couldn’t take that away from him. 

The guitarist stayed there for a moment, watching the other as he looked through the pages of the magazine in awe. He then pulled a dusty old book about the use of flowers in eighteenth century literature off of the shelves and moved over to Ryo where he crouched down next to him and asked him what he was reading about. 

And he listened to him talk about the cosmos. 

He listened to every last word.

-

“There was a bread store around the corner, didn’t know what to get you but pork floss looked good so I got you one…” A rustle rustle of a paper bag, and then, “Also a custard bun.” 

“Ah! Thank you, Reon,” Ryo beamed at the other as he reached to grab the two buns wrapped in a sort of plastic film that went crackle crinkle as his fingers so much as touched its fragile yet so strong surface. The buns were soft and squishy to the touch, especially the custard one because it was stuffed with the sweet dessert. Ryo was sure he was gonna enjoy that one, he did prefer sweeter foods, but he decided to eat the pork floss bun first purely because it interested him the most with its strangely unique design. The floss was layered over the top of the bread to the point where it looked like a pile of maple leaves like the ones that fell from the trees around them and blew up, up and away with the wind. And how was it floss? It looked nothing like a pork steak, so how did it turn into this stringy, candy-like consistency? Was it a type of candy, then? But it’s pork so it can’t be a candy, can it? It interested him. There was nothing like this on his home planet, and the closest thing he could relate it to was a finger bun, but that was his sweet tooth talking. 

Reon could tell that Ryo was thinking too deeply about the existence of a piece of bread and, to be honest, it worried him a bit when he did things like this. With a sigh, he asked if he was gonna eat it or take it back to his lab at uni and analyse it, to which the bassist’s mouth formed a tiny ‘o’ for a moment before shaking his head and finally eating. He couldn’t help but to shake his head only slightly with a relieved sigh. 

They were in a park that was a lot quieter than expected. It was still bustling with activity from people resting after a long day, relishing in the evening breeze for a moment before they’d be on their way again - back to work for the night or back home to rest for the next day to come - to people who were full of energy, running everywhere and jumping about. There was a group of what looked like university students having a picnic, all with their books out as if they were cramming a bunch of last minute notes into their brains for an upcoming test, Reon concluded that this was all a facade, however, because none of them really had their eyes on their books but rather on their phones or the food that was scattered haphazardly across the picnic blanket. The group had a little speaker next to them that played a familiar tune softly, a happy, soft rock song about a star and how a journey had just begun. A voyage. A voyage on a ship into an unforeseen future. The song seemed to be a favourite of one of the girls, or at least the band itself was, because she seemed to get all giddy, bouncing a little in her seat when the song had begun. 

_Yuuto would be happy to see his band was gaining popularity. He'd be really happy to hear that she’s excited to see them perform at LR Fest, too._

_I hope Yuuto’s doing well. I hope Wataru’s treating him well. Better than I ever did._

The girl oddly reminded Reon of Ryo. He was reminded of a time when they had accidentally entered Argonavis’ practice room which led to a crossover band composed of Argonavis and Gyroaxia. They had been on a cafe date prior to rehearsal and lost track of time, lost in stories of Ryo’s home and stories that Reon had read about the lighthouse and how time itself is a character in the lighthouse novel and how. Time itself. Can be personified and felt through simple acts of punctuation. Time can be fast and it can be rapid and anxious and it can be here there and everywhere making the reader think they’re driving at 100kmh on a motorway on the way to a destination that is so close but seems so far away because of the fact that you are so, so close to the time you need to be there and. Time can be slow. Time, time can slow down, too…. Reon liked it when time was slow, it reminded him of Ryo’s ways. Not only that but it was a nice, relaxing, peaceful way to escape from the pressures of Gyroaxia rehearsals. Maybe that’s why they were late? Before the crossover band was formed, Ryo mentioned that Argonavis’ music shone like the stars and how he wished to dance with the stars. Of course, Reon said it was nonsense, but seeing Ryo so excited over music that an old friend, an old lover, of his had made was wonderful. If Ryo were to dance with the stars in Argo Navis, then so be it.

Only if he were there, too, with their hands knitted together and Reon’s head on Ryo’s chest as they slow danced on the stars to Restart. 

There was a big oak tree not far from where the two were seated, big, strong branches extending up into the sky as if they were reaching for something up past the clouds, and underneath it were a small group of people dressed in brightly coloured clothes. There were five of them in total, the three dressed in yellow, green and purple currently running around the tree, the one in yellow even climbing the tree at one point before pointing and laughing at the two below; they seemed to be playing a game of tag. The one in yellow must’ve gotten stuck in the tree, however, because it wasn’t long until the two on the ground were critically investigating the tree trunk for little nooks and crannies to help them get down. 

_How did they get up there in the first place, then?_

That didn’t really matter, all that mattered was that Ryo found it amusing. Silly Earthlings, the yellow one could quite easily just have jumped from the tree and landed perfectly fine; he was sure that they would have the energy to jump down and bounce right back, the yellow one looked and acted like the sun after all. 

There were two others with that group, one in pink and another in blue, that were off to the side on the footpath. They seemed to be engaged in conversation at present but there was a skateboard in the blue one’s hands and they were using lots of hand gestures as if showing the pink one what it did and how to use it. They looked much calmer and much more serious than their three friends, hell, Ryo probably wouldn’t have guessed that they were all in the same group if it weren’t for their matching jackets. They were all just so different. Pink and blue now holding hands as blue guided pink down the path slowly on the board, and yellow in green’s arms after finally jumping out of the tree. Green spun yellow around and around as purple cheered for them both. The five of them were caught in their own happiness, two groups of happiness radiating through the park. It was nice. Warm, even.

“Reon, do you know how to skateboard?”

Caught off guard, Reon responded slightly confused at where this had even come from, he wasn’t really paying attention to where Ryo was looking, “N-no, I don’t? It looks cool but I don’t think I could ever do it, why?”

A shrug, “Looks fun.” 

Reon leant forward so that he could see where the other’s eyes were fixated and noticed that the blue one was now showing off for the pink one, doing little tricks and flips and all kinds of things that did indeed look fun, “Yeah. It does, doesn’t it?” He then flopped back, back pressed against the cold wooden bench back and head looking upwards so he could see the specks of blue peaking through the naked branches of the trees above them; branches tangled together and making a little woven pattern that was highlighted with the blue from the sky above. It was pretty. It was spontaneous and unlike any other pattern ever. It was unique. 

It was also cold as hell. 

Reon hated the cold. It was sharp and harsh and spoke with every single curse word under the sun and it was worse when it rained because sometimes that meant it would hail or even snow, and snow was just the worst, not that it snowed in Tokyo, anyway. He was glad that it didn’t snow in Tokyo, snowy days were nice in theory, but in practice it just made him feel like he was chucked into a freezer closed shut with a lock and key. The key was chucked away, too. Well, at least that’s what it felt like. 

Winter would come soon. _Great._

He wished he was back at the sharehouse where it was warm and there weren’t leaves flying everywhere and he could just make a hot tea and sit in his room or on the living room couch and cover himself in blankets to shelter him from the cold. Maybe the band could make a blanket fort and spend the evening doing something childish but somewhat welcoming and nostalgic. Reon couldn’t recall the last time he had made a blanket fort, but it was certainly a long time ago. Back when he was still learning basic chords on an old nylon stringed guitar with his brows furrowed when he couldn’t get a G chord down, it made his fingers hurt but he forced himself to play it because _I’m gonna be a guitarist in a super cool band one day!_ It was back when he’d get excited for golden hour and sunsets because that’s when everything around him looked so pretty, so bright, so yellow, so red, so pink. His mum always told him that a red sky at night meant that it would be a good day tomorrow. He liked that. It wouldn’t be cold the next day, right? 

But a blanket fort would be fun, he’d just have to find a way to tell the others about it without making it seem like _big, stubborn Reon Misono_ wanted to indulge in a bit of nostalgia. Maybe he could get Miyuki or Ryo to ask? Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. 

There was a sound of movement next to him and then a sudden weight on his shoulder to which he looked down only to find that Ryo’s head was now rested on his shoulder and his body was quite close to his own. He was warm, probably because of the big jacket that he wore, but he could already feel his own body getting warmer from Ryo’s presence alone. It was nice, relaxing, comforting. They stayed like that for a few moments, sitting in each other’s presence all cuddled up on this mildly uncomfortable park bench with their breaths serving as a reminder that the other was still there. They didn’t cuddle like this often, they usually chatted about anything that was on their mind as Ryo ran his hands through Reon’s hair and Reon nuzzled into Ryo’s chest, but when they did cuddle like this it was nice. It was different. 

And finally, Reon spoke up in a soft, low voice; one that only Ryo knew.

“Hey, have you ever made a blanket fort before?”

-

It was getting late and they should have started to head home by now, but Ryo seemed to have other plans and wanted to stay out longer. No matter how hard he tried, Reon couldn’t get the other’s attention and when he finally did, it was met with a hand gesture for him to come closer and a lazy smile accompanied by soft, smiling eyes. He shook his head with an irritated look; brows furrowed to the point in which the little creases in his forehead would certainly leave marks the next day. With a huff, he followed him anyway with his hands stuffed in Ryo’s jacket pockets, not entirely sure where his boyfriend wanted to go but following him anyway. 

There was no point in being out this late, there’s not gonna be a sunset, Reon thought to himself as his hands fumbled around the empty candy wrappers stuffed in the jacket pockets; how many were even in there? He knew that Ryo ate a lot of candy but there were a lot of wrappers entangled in his fingers, making rustling crinkle crinkle sounds every time he moved his fingers. 

A sigh, _this is awfully comforting._

He didn’t really know what was so comforting about the annoying plastic wrappers, but there was something about them that made him relax into their coarse touch. Maybe it was just because they were something that Ryo liked to collect, something so special to Ryo that it almost felt like he was holding his hand in his pockets. His big, calloused hands stuffed into the big pockets, entwined tightly with his own like vines that did not want to let go. The overwhelming presence of Ryo’s scent on the jacket didn’t help much, either. 

But, no, he wasn’t gonna admit that he wanted to hold his own boyfriend’s hand.

Not right now. He was mad at him, wasn’t he? Was he really mad at him? 

“Do you wanna watch the stars with me?” Ryo asked in his usual, curious and full of excitement voice, a lollipop now dangling from his lips.

Reon gave a huff and a shrug, looking up to meet eyes with Ryo. He was dazzling, as usual, but this time it was different. There was just something about him that was different in this moment; maybe it was because he was going to go and see the stars? Maybe the sheer amount of joy from seeing the stars with him radiated throughout his entire being and just made him so much more beautiful. 

Reon remembered the exact moment when he fell in love with Ryo. It was a few months back after a Gyroaxia practice and Kenta had offered for them all to come back to his place to spend some time with each other outside of band activities. It wasn’t anything special, just a little get together as bandmates, no, friends, where they spent the night watching stupid videos and chatting about things that weren’t band related. It was nice spending time with everyone like this, it was different and like a fresh breath of air, a chance to see everyone for who they were outside of Gyroaxia. 

But there was just something different about Ryo that night, he couldn’t really put his finger on it but he just seemed much different, much more talkative and much more relaxed and he didn’t think he even mentioned his home planet once that entire night. There was just something awfully interesting about him that night that pulled Reon in like gravity, it was thrilling. And by the end of the night had perfectly memorised the way that Ryo’s lips and calloused fingers wrapped around a glass of orange juice; burned into his mind and caused him to rush home in a flustered mess. 

It was thrilling.

So, so thrilling. 

From then on, he had subconsciously been listening to music with a lot more bass in it. It wasn’t something he had done voluntarily, but soon enough his entire On Repeat playlist had turned into a collection of intense, booming bass riffs and hardly any guitar present if not for the solos; he didn’t even realise he had done this until an old favourite, something that gave him comfort, sounded odd with how little bass was present. It was jarring, of course. But now he started to actively search out songs with heavy bass in them, especially after Ryo told him that the bass reminded him of a space ship’s engine, they just gave him a certain comfort that he couldn’t put his finger on. It just felt so warm every time the booming, buzzing sound of a bass guitar made its way to his ears. This just made things worse at practice with how heavy the bass in their own songs were.

And the bassist in question was there, too. 

And then it was the band patches. The ones that Ryo littered his black button up with. The ones that started as a singular Slipknot one and multiplied into a handful of different bands, some that Reon hadn’t even heard of yet. 

Maybe he’d ask him about them.

He still hadn’t asked him about them to this day. 

He should probably get onto that soon, they could share band recommendations or make a playlist for each other filled with songs that reminded them of each other.

Not that Reon didn’t already have a playlist like that.

Not at all.

Looking back on it, Reon began to realise why people called him so stubborn. It’s because he was stubborn, stubborn enough to even push away his own emotions because _how can I be in love? I'm not in love but maybe the way that Ryo sits all cuddled up with Nyankotaro after a long day is the cutest shit ever._ He was in love, yeah, just stubborn and a little stupid. It was funny looking back on it, especially in this moment where he felt so much more relaxed with his hand now entwined with the other’s as they stood together on a bridge that overlooked the harbour. 

It was thankfully a clear night and you could see the stars clearly. The dark blue sky was littered with little specks of dust that slowly appeared one by one until the entire sky lit up and reflected white onto the water below. It was beautiful. And now Reon regretted trying to pull Ryo home because it was an absolutely beautiful scenery and Ryo looked absolutely in awe and so at home right in this moment. 

He was radiant.

“Reon, y’know when Ken-Ken said we were gonna move to Tokyo, I was scared I wouldn’t be able to see the stars anymore… But I can see them from here.”

A soft smile and a squeeze to the hand, “I’m glad.”

“That one up there, that’s my star,” Ryo reached up and pointed to a star not far from what he thinks is Jupiter and just left of a little cluster of stars not far from Jupiter. It was a small star, but the size of a star in Earth’s sky meant nothing in comparison to space itself; the planet could be huge for all he knew. Just… Far away.

Oh, that didn’t sound nice at all.

“Reon..” He continued with a softer, almost sadder tone to his voice, ‘“Will you miss me when I go home?”

What was that so suddenly? And how could Reon respond to that? He’d like to show his own emotions and tell him exactly how much he’d miss him but there was something holding him back. God, it was his own stubbornness again, wasn’t it? He couldn’t be stubborn now, he couldn’t be stubborn now, he couldn’t.

With his brows tightly knitted together, he shook his head aggressively as if to shake all the stubbornness away, to throw it all away just for right now when he couldn’t be stubborn and he had to speak with his heart and not his goddamn pride for once in his life. Worthless pride., “.....Of course I’d miss you… I’d miss everything about you, your stories, your place in Gyroaxia, I’m sure Nyankotaro would miss all the cuddles you give her, and.. I’d miss those too..” He turned his head to the side and away from the other with a pout, “Who’s gonna keep me warm when it gets cold?”

The bassist sighed, leaning forward to reach into a hidden pocket in the inside of his jacket, earning a slight jolt in surprise from Reon before leaning back with his hand wrapped around something. It was hard to see what it was with how his hand was cupped around it and how little light there was to illuminate their bodies. But then he turned his hand to reveal a small locket between his fingers. It was a little red locket with two stripes in grey and yellow going diagonally through the middle and two ‘R’s engraved in the direct centre.

Reon knew exactly what it was. It was a love locket. 

He didn’t really know how to react so he just stood there staring at the locket and then back at Ryo, over and over again until he realised that the bridge that they were standing on was completely littered with them. So many different lockets which held so many different stories from the people who had placed them there. And now Ryo wanted to add their own story to the mix.

_How long had he had that locket there, anyway? There’s no way that he had planned this. Unless he had planned this prior to this day and shoved it in there as soon as we left? That makes more sense._

“It’s a gift! I wanted to do this differently, but I thought that if I’m gonna go home soon I’d want you to have something to remember me by!” Ryo exclaimed with a wide grin as he handed the locket to his boyfriend, “One day I’ll get you a ring, I just thought this was something cool that Earthlings did!” 

Reon shook his head as he took the locket and cradled it in his hands, starting to feel his eyes well up and begin to water, “Idiot! That was supposed to be my job!” he then looked up to him with a warm smile, one warmer than the daylight sun and much warmer than the fire that radiated from Nayuta’s passion, “Thank you… Ryo.. We’ll find a place for it tonight. A place where I can come back to remember you at. Only if you come back to meet me here again.”

“Of course I will.. I’ll always come back to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AASIDE NATION !!!!! I think this fic ended up being “Leon talks about how much they love Ryo for 5k words through the eyes of Reon” and I’m at peace with that ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I really have loved Gyroaxia since their designs were released and Ryo has always stuck with me - I just think he’s neat!
> 
> Title is a reference to Jigsaw Falling Into Place by Radiohead.
> 
> Thank you so much for my wonderful friend [JoHoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoHoes) for betting this for me, I really appreciate it ♡
> 
> I hope all the other 5 RyoReon shippers enjoyed this !! Thank you for reading !!! Until next time ~


End file.
